1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile controller for engine control or transmission control for arithmetic-processing a controlled variable in accordance with a control program, particularly to a microcomputer-mounted automobile controller making a memory storing a control program erasable while the memory is set to the controller.
2. Description of Related Art
An automobile controller is exposed to severe conditions such as temperature change and vibration. Particularly, for engine control, a socket cannot be used to set a microcomputer storing a control program or a ROM (Read Only Memory) because of improving the vibration resistance. Therefore, a program is written in a ROM (Read Only Memory) by an exclusive unit before a controller is assembled and directly soldered to a substrate.